fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Salamonis
's war chart?|right]] Salamonis is a solid and ancient city built before the War of the Wizards in north-west Allansia next to the Forest of Yore and at the mouth of Trolltooth Pass. - ??? Salamonis is located on the banks of the Whitewater River; it is the most powerful city-state in Northern Allansia.Dungeoneer, pgs. 236-8 Salamonis is often regarded, along with Royal Lendle in the Old World and Ximoran in Khul, as one of the most tranquil and civilized cities on Titan. - pg. 78 History Foundation Now considered a bastion of civilisation in a hard and unforgiving land, the city was founded as a walled citadel at the eastern edge of the Kingdom of Allansia - however, the Elimite High Priest Sargon claims that it was little more than a collection of mud huts surrounded by a wall during his lifetime. - p.???; - p.??? Its first ruler was Salamon and both the city and every ruler since has taken the name of that much respected figure. King Salamon IX once fought against an army mounted on Elephants from the rebellious province of Bellisaria. - pg. 300 War of the Wizards In the soldiers of Salamonis held back the Forces of Chaos during the War of the Wizards in Trolltooth Pass. When Carsepolis was attacked in , although the battle and eventually the war had been won, the city was lost. Its people were given shelter in Salamonis and their blood remains evident in that city today. The Trolltooth War The Demon Plague The city was extremely affected by the Demon Plague that spread to Allansia due to Ulrakaah's conquest intentions. Many portals opened in the city, causing the purple rain characteristic of this curse. As a result, almost the entire population was affected, either by being transformed into a demon, killed, or propelled through portals. The situation of the city following this catastrophic event remains unknown. - 200, 330, 46, 50, 67 Geography The city is surrounded by a large wall. Four gates, at each of the four cardinal points, allow residents and visitors to enter and exit the city. - 446 From each of these gates, you can reach the centre of the city by following roads that lead straight to Titan Square. - 167 As the city grew, houses were built outside the city, adjacent to the walls. - 424 A notable location in Salamonis is The Sage and Scholar tavern, frequented by academics in their leisure hours. Here the game of Ten-Ten is played. - pg. 126 According to Allansia, the distance between Salamonis and Chalice is a four days' journey on horseback, or six days on foot. -"Background". , pg. 235 Economy Salamonis trades extensively with other Allansian city-states; it has a trade route to Warpstone to the south, , p. 86 and the city is the terminus for a caravan route that runs through Stonebridge and Zengis. , p. 123 Salamon LVII The current king, Salamon LVII, is a great patron of learning, for which the city is famed. However, he has been much criticised for his laxness in allowing Orcs, Goblins and other enemies of Salamonis to overrun nearby lands such as Craggen Heights and Trolltooth Pass. - p.??/?? Salamon holds meetings in a Royal Court decorated with tapestries from all over Titan. Culture Reputation for Learning Salamonis has long been a seat of learning and is arguably foremost in this respect on the continent of Allansia. It is certainly considered one of the three great learned enclaves along with Kaynlesh-Ma and Royal Lendle. - ??/11. Note that it is likely Chalannabrad would also be considered in this company were it an older city. The library of King Salamon LXII is famed the world over and the ancient Palace of Learning is the home of the scholars, mages and wizards of the city. - p.14 Within the Palace of Learning are the Halls of Learning, sometimes used as an interchangeable term for the palace. It was in the Halls of Learning that the great volume Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World was compiled over a twelve year period from the notes of many scholars into one single volume. - p.??/11 ''Amonour'' An important aspect of life in Salamonis is the concept of Amonour. - pg. 39-40 This is the reputation a person gains, by behaving in a courageous and honourable manner. Amonour is regarded as more important than hereditary rank or wealth in determining a person's importance in the city. The people of Salamonis love to hear of heroic deeds, and a person known to have gone on successful adventures will be highly regarded in that society. This is one of the reasons adventuers from Salamonis are common-such adventurers seek to gain high Amonour by going on dangerous quests. A hero with sufficiently high Amonour will be allowed a place at the King's table, even if he or she would not normally be allowed such a privilege. When a person from Salamonis (such as Calorne Manitus) wishes to swear an oath of the highest importance, he or she will "swear by my Amonour." Archery Week According to one source, every year a series of archery competitions are held in Salamonis, in last week of the month of Reaping. Participants come from all over Allansia in the hope of winning copious amounts of gold and the desired top prize, an enchanted longbow crafted from the finest wood from the Forest of Yore. The origins of Archery Week are unknown, although the contest has been held for centuries."Archery Week", at Advancedfightingfantasy.com, March 9, 2005. Retrieved 6 Secember 2019. Non-Canon. Religion The Goddess Asrel has a following among the people of Salamonis; Archbishop Kalivan, one of her most prominent priests, is an influential personage at Salamon's court. - pgs. 200-205 There is a Healing Well devoted to the White Goddess in Salamonis. A bottle of liquid from this well will restore the drinker's stamina to its Initial amount. Military Knights of Salamonis The city is home to the elite warriors called the Knights of Salamonis, Dungeoneer, pgs. 236-8 Advanced Fighting Fantasy - p. 23 whose most famous member is Chadda Darkmane. - pgs. 56-58 Population The people of Salamonis are cultured and friendly, but also somewhat insular, generally paying little attention to events outside Salamonis' jurisdiction, (though they do enjoy listening to accounts of adventure). The city's population is mainly Human, with small Dwarf, Wood Elf, Half-Elf and Halfling communities."Halfling", in Beyond the Pit, pp. 66-67. Famous Residents *Calorne Manitus - Census-Taker, born in Salamonis. *Candor - Famous merchant of Salamonis - ??? *Chadda Darkmane - Perhaps the most famous knight of the city. *Archmage Erridansis Whitewolf, founder of the Magic School of Yore - p.196 *Gereth Yaztromo - Born in Salamonis, the son of a priest of the city. - ??? *Hallan Wardalus - Born in Salamonis, a noted Allansia prophet. *Prince Salamon & Princess Sarissa, children of King Salamon. - p. 35 *Romeena Dree - Banished from Salamonis for her experiments with the abhorred Marrangha magic. - pages 15-7 Further Notes See Also References Category:Cities, Towns and Villages Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Entries Category:Non-Canon